Halloween Lovin
by jclaire101
Summary: Yue never imagined to celebrate Halloween in Arxan, specifically with Dylan. When the producers of The Inn decided to have a Halloween party, they ended up cosplaying in pairs. Fun games, costumes, dancing and scary stories later, what will happen to the usually strong Yue? Can you still say love is in the air in the midst of a scary night?
1. Arkham in Arxan

Halloween. It never crossed my mind that i'm going to celebrate it here in Arxan. Early this morning, we were told that we're going to have a halloween party tonight.

The boys were instructed to grab costumes from the random pile available in one of the rooms. We don't even know what the staffs were planning. Just that only a part of it will be filmed and the rest we get to enjoy among ourselves. Even the production staffs were in on the party.

I grabbed the costume where my name was written. Each were packed in a black bag that's why you won't have any idea what kind of clothes you got until you checked it. They said some of the costumes comes in pairs, meaning you would have a partner depending on the characters available.

I was hoping for a cute one like a bunny, a cat or even a pig. We were told not to take a peek until the time that we're about to change to maintain the element of surprise.

As we finished the task for the day, we finally proceeded on our own rooms to change. I opened the black bag and found a red and white baseball shirt with the words "Daddy's 'Lil Monster" written on it, a red and blue jacket and shorts, a blonde wig with pigtails one side had pink on it, the other had blue, stockings and finally a choker.

If I'm not mistaken, I will be Harley Quinn for tonight. I've watched Suicide Squad before and I really enjoyed her character.

I tried to remember if my character will have a partner. And a green haired guy with a constant grin etched on his face came to mind. Joker. I wonder who will be paired with me.

I decided to change into the costume first. I brought one of my black army boots with me that will perfectly go with the costume.

I searched the makeup of Harley quinn online to see if I can try to imitate her makeup. KEYWORD: TRY." Luckily I frequently got some tips from my makeup artists and from Lipstick Prince. The show actually taught me a lot of techniques.

I got my yellow makeup kit and searched for the available eyeshadow palette. I don't actually bring makeup with me, but we were told that there are no makeup artist around on the entire of shooting. So my makeup artist packed the essentials for me.

I opened the eyeshadow kit. Luckily there's a blue and pink palette. I dab the pink color on my right eye and the blue on my left eye. It wasn't hard to do since the makeup is supposed to be smudged. So I did the exact thing.

I also draw a heart symbol on my left cheek using the eyeliner copying the picture that I found. Then I used a red lipstick and smudged it like my eyeshadow.

I was about to place the wig on my head when I received a text from Dylan.

 _Yue, you done changing?_

I replied immediately.

 _Almost. Just finishing up. Why?_

 _SOS. They gave me some makeup and I don't know how to put it on._

 _Okay. Come to my room. I'll try to help you though I won't promise anything. What's your costume by the way?_

 _You'll see when I get there._

 _Okay._

I finally got the wig on its place. Taking precautions not to damage any of the strands. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in. It's open." Dylan went inside. I was still looking on my mirror where I saw his costume. I laughed.

"Well hello there Mr. J." He smirked when he heard my greetings, happy that I know about it then posed smugly.

His hair was brushed up and tinged with a neon green color. Probably hair wax. But his face was still bare from makeup. I turned to face him still sitting on the chair.

He's wearing a white long sleeve shirt underneath with marks that served as Joker's tattoo. On top of that is a long purple leather coat paired with a purple and yellow pants. On his feet were his black boots. His signature gun necklace rested on top of his neck.

Damn. He's really rocking the gangster vibe. From the smirk he is sporting, it's clear that he was enjoying every moment of it. And here I am also enjoying the view.

"Hey Yue! You're the reat Harleen Quinzel. So we're partners then?" He coughed to get my attention.

"It seems so."

I stood up and walked towards him. His eyes travelled from my face down to my outfit. When he was finish checking my costume, his expression turned sour.

"What?" I asked him. I pulled the shirt consciously.

"I don't like the stockings Yue. Can you change?" He said.

"It's part of the costume Dy. What's the matter? Don't I look cool? " I twirled in front of him to emphasize my point.

He crossed his arms, forehead wrinkled due to his assessment on my outfit.

"That's the problem. It's so cool that it makes you so sexy. The shorts are too short and your entire legs are exposed. I don't want the others to see you this way."

"What way?" I ask innocently.

"Look could you please just change into leggings? Or get a thicker stockings? Besides it's too cold outside, I don't want you to freeze out there." His eyes begging.

"But it won't complement the outfit." I tried to justify my point.

"Please?" Great. The adorable Dylan came out.

"Okay. Since you're asking nicely. Can I atleast put on the shorts on top of the stockings then?"

He contemplated for a moment. Then nodded.

"Can you come out for a moment? I'll just change."

I called him afterwards.

"Well that's better. Sexy but covered. At least I'm the only one who got to see the nice legs beneath it." He stared at my legs.

I kicked him on his leg.

"Eyes up here Mister. You're so full of yourself." I heard him chuckle.

"Come on, I'm going to put your makeup."

I already searched for Joker's look so I knew what to do with the makeup that was given him.

I made sure his entire face and neck were covered with white. Then I place some black eyeshadow around his eyes. I also wrote the word Deranged on his forehead with an eyeliner. And lastly I swiped some red lipstick on his lips. Making sure I outlined it outside of his actual lips, the permanent grin.

When he saw my finish work on the mirror, he turned to look at me and said "Why so serious?"

I laughed and pulled him outside.

"Come on Puddin. We're going to be late for the party."

And just like the embodiment of Arkham couple decided to wreck some halloween party.


	2. Partners in Crime

When we arrived at the party only the main members were inside the house. Some of the staffs were outside setting up some equipments. They were already in costumes. I saw a zombie, a nurse, a fairy, a cat and so much more.

"Yue! Is that Dylan with you?" Tao dajie called. I turned and saw her costume. She was wearing a beautiful long black dress with long sleeves. She had on a smokey makeup and a long black wig. Morticia Addams.

The boss followed her wearing a black and white striped suit. I'm guessing his Gomez Addams.

"Hi Tao dajie, boss." I said. At the same time Dy said "It's me Tao jie."

"You both look great. So the lucky guy who got partnered up with Yue is Dylan." She said.

"What are you, a gangster?" Boss asked Dylan.

"Close Boss. I'm the modern version of Joker." He said proudly while grabbing the sides of his coat. The boss and Tao dajie laughed at his antics.

Kido and Wuyi appeared. Kido is a pirate, he was wearing an eye patch on his left eye and a hook on his right hand. Wuyi on the other hand is wearing an eyeglass, a black wig and a navy blue suit. Detective Conan.

The three guys did their handshake. While Kido and Wuyi did a fist bump with me.

We laughed on each other's chosen costume. Amaze by the amount of details prepared by the staff.

"I wonder what we're going to do tonight?" I muttered.

"I heard they prepared a Scary Treasure Hunt for us. It's going to be filmed then afterwards we could relax and enjoy the party."

"Wow, that sounds so exciting!" I looked at Dylan seeing his face lit up when he heard the game. He's such a kid.

We heard the clap of one of the producers, calling our attention.

"Okay listen up. We are going to have a treasure hunt. Some will be filmed here in the inn while others will be filmed in the woods. There a series of questions to be answered on a given amount of time. You'll be paired into two, each pair will be give 3 lifelines. If you lose all 3 lives then you failed the game, if you manage to get pass all questions then you will get a prize."

"What's the prize?" The boss asked.

"That will be a surpise for the winners to find out."

"Who will be our partners then?" Kido asked.

"Of course Ms. Liu Tao and the Boss will be paired together. We asked you to randomly pick a costume a while ago to see who will be paired with Yue and since Dylan picked the Joker then they're the second team. Kido and Wuyi, you will be the last team."

Everyone paired up and excitement was clear on our faces.

"Ready to lose Yue?" Kido teased me.

"You wish. I was born to win." I said cockily. He laughed.

"We got this." Dylan whispered to my ear. I looked at him and showed a thumbs up.

"You will be given an hour to finish all the clues. Each time you get a wrong answer there will be a surprise. So be ready. It will be lights out. You'll only be given a flashlight to look for the clues and answer them. The clues will be in the form of cards with a skull sign on the back. Once you collect them all, there will be a final question for you to answer. That will be all, let the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor." The producer laughed on what he said.

"Ms. Liu Tao, Boss please proceed to the room on the east side. Your first clue will be there. The remaining team stay here in the living room. In the meantime you can relax and have some snacks or refreshments or you can plan your strategies. Good luck!"

It was only 10 minutes when we heard a scream then a laugh coming from Tao dajie. The four of us looked at each other and laughed.

"Are you scared, Yue?" Dylan asked from the sit beside me.

"No, just nervous. The time limit is making me anxious."

"Relax we got this. We're the temple couple remember? Although now we're Arkhams." He bumped his shoulder on my arm. I nodded smiling widely at him.

At 30 minutes we heard a buzzer.

 **"Addams family couple failed. Please proceed to the main room." We heard the announcement. The questions might have been really hard.**

 **"Team 2, Arkham couple please be ready."**

Dylan and I stood up together as one of the staffs dressed in an elf costume guided us to the first location.

Eerie music was playing on the background. It was really dark, from the view of our flashlights, the room was decorated as if it was a crime scene of a murder. A flickering light were installed inside, adding to the creepiness of the room.

"Your first clue is hidden somewhere in this room. Once you find it, there you will also see the first question. You have 15 minutes to look." The staff told us.

Dylan and I already worked on our strategy. He will look on the ground while I on the surface. Once the door closed we immediately get to work.

I shrieked when I got trap on a fake web and fell down.

"Yue! You okay?" Dylan went to me to grab my arm and helped me stand up.

"I'm okay, I got a little surpise." He snorted.

"More like scared. You almost bursts my eardrum."

I elbowed his arm.

"Drama queen! Come on let's keep looking."

I was searching on the bookshelf when I found a hint of gold jutting out between the books. I pulled it out and saw the skull sign at the back.

I jumped and called out to Dylan.

"Dy! I found it! I found it."

I heard a loud bump and a groan from Dylan.

"Gosh Yue, you scared me. I bumped my head on the bed frame."

"Well who's scared now?" I taunted him. He grab the clue from my hand. We both look at it together.

There was a picture of a transparent eyeglasses on the card. There was a small envelope attached to it. We opened and read the question.

 **"Who's the killer in the horror movie, Nightmare on Elm Street?**

 **Jason Voorhees**

 **Freddy Kreuger**

 **Jigsaw**

 **Hannibal Lecter**

We both looked at each other grinning victoriously and shouted "Freddy Kreuger!" we heard the gong sound and the announcement "Arkham Couple stage 1 cleared."

Our date night usually consisted of horror movie marathon. That's why we were so happy when we read the first question.I just hope it gets us through the next level.


	3. Clue Me In

We were then instructed to go into the woods where the back of the kitchen were located.

It was so dark and the staff set up large speakers that are playing a creepy music. Dylan took my hand as we walked on the uneven ground. The hairs on the back on my neck are standing up causing me to squeeze his hand.

I looked up at him seeing him so focus on the task.

"Dy, this is so creepy." I told him. I shivered when a cold gust of wind blew pass us.

"I know, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go back inside." We weren't aware of where the cameras were located since it was hidden and filmed us in night mode. But knowing we were not alone comforted me.

There was a sign indicating the direction of the next location. We were led to a fallen log where a skeleton of a pirate is leaning on the side. Lights flickered and the sound of thunder echoed once we step foot near the log. I jumped in surprise and let out a shriek. I felt Dylan snicker tugging me closer to him. They really did a great job on the effects.

There were no more staff around the area. Just a walkie talkie that was placed on the pirate's bony hands where a 'press me' sign appeared.

Dylan grabbed it and press the on button.

 **"Congratulation for passing the first stage Arkham couple. Please look around you, a yellow tape has been place indicating the perimeter of your search. You have 15 minutes to search for the 2nd clue and answer the 2nd question. Since it will be quite difficult here ouside, we'll be giving you a hint. THE CLOSER YOU LOOK, THE LESSER YOU SEE. Good luck!" We look around and saw the yellow tape.**

Just like our first strategy we began our search. I kept on chanting the hint on my head. I was searching on fallen log still not finding anything, when Didi decided to leave me inside the boundary.

"Dy! What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to widen my periphery. The hint said the closer you look the lesser you see. So we have to look at it from a farther angle to find it." I decided to follow him outside the boundary.

After a minute, he pointed to the dead pirate.

"There! Look at his breastpocket." We moved back inside to get a closer look. Sure enough when he checked the breastpocket that had a skull symbol, it actually detached. At closer glance you will never notice it but once you stood far enough and shine a light on it, it actually reflects back revealing that it was a card instead of a pocket.

I gave him a fist bump proud of his quick thinking. Our next clue has the word "The Jackal" scribbled on red ink. We opened the next question and read it.

 **"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" is a line from what classic horror movie?**

 **Halloween**

 **Scream**

 **The Exorcist**

 **The Shining**

I looked at Dylan not sure about the answer. We only have five minutes left.

"Dy, do you know the answer?"

"I'm not sure if it's Halloween or the Shining."

"We have 3 lives anyway. But I think its one of those two." He nodded.

"Okay let's answer Halloween first. 1, 2, 3."

"Halloween!" We shouted together. We jumped on the sudden evil laugh that came from the speakers.

" **You only have 2 lives left." The announcemt came afterwards.**

We looked at each other, deciding to answer one more time. I crossed my fingers wishing it would be the right one.

"The Shining!" The gong sounded.

 **"Arkham couple, stage 2 cleared. Please follow the trail towards the clearing. There you'll find the next location."**

We exhaled our breaths. Glad we got the correct answer. We hurriedly proceeded on the next location.

When we arrived we found a tent. Inside was a crib where a ceramic doll is sitting down. The doll looks exactly like Anabelle. The familiar nursery rhyme 'Row row row your boat' chimes as if from a music box. The tent was filled with a lot of toys, teddy bears, toy trucks, ventriloquist doll and a clown. There was even a phone on one of the tables.

 **"Welcome to the 3rd and last stage Arkham couple. For this stage you will have to answer 2 questions. Failure to do so will eliminate you from the game. You only have 2 lives make the most of it. You have 15 minutes. Good luck!"**

We went ahead and look around. Suddenly the phone rang causing me to bump into Dy. He quickly caught me. We stared at the ringing phone.

"Maybe it's a hint. We have to answer it." Dy said.

I walked closer and pressed the answer button and put it on loud speaker.

"Hello?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?" The caller asked with a gruff voice and we heard another evil laugh. I looked at Dylan, confused by the question.

Dylan's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Maybe he's asking for the title of the movie." Oh. It's one of the third question. I realized the answer immediately.

"Scream." I said. Then an ear piercing scream sounded that made me almost drop the phone.

"Ding ding ding. Correct. You got yourself a hint." The caller said.

 _ **"Beware the stare of Mary Shaw**_

 _ **She had no children only dolls**_

 _ **And if you see her in your dreams**_

 _ **Be sure to never ever scream**_ " Then the line went dead.

"That actually sounds familiar." Dylan said. I nodded. I searched my memories of horror movies that had that nursery rhyme. Then it clicked. Dead Silence.

"Dy remember the movie Dead Silence? We actually watched it the last time we were here. It's about this perfect doll. The ventriloquist doll!"

"Good job, Yue!" He picked up the doll and turned it around. Sure enough, at the back of the doll was the final clue.

We checked it and it revealed a golden circle with a series of symbols around it.

 **"Congratulations Arkham couple. You cleared the last stage. For the finale, based on the the clues you've collected, what is the title of the horror movie."**

We placed the clues on the table checking it once again. First the eyeglasses, then the word 'The Jackal', and lastly the golden circle with symbols on it.

Dylan smiled at me. It was one of our favorite movies.

" Thirteenth Ghost!" We answered.

Suddenly all the lights opened.

 **"Congratulations. You pass. Please proceed to the main hall. Your prize will be given to you. Thank you for your cooperation. Happy Halloween!"**

Dylan and I high fived. "We did it!" He pat my head.

"God that was scary!" I admitted.

He chuckled. "You just wanted to get close to me." He accused.

I kicked his legs.

"As if. You were also scared. You jumped a couple of times." We both laughed.

"Come on little Harley. Our prize awaits us." He said placing his arm around my shoulder. When we got behind the tent he kissed the side of my head briefly.


	4. Scare Me to Sleep

When we arrived on the main hall. We saw Tao dajie and the boss talking with the other staffs. There was music blasting from the speakers.

"Congratulations kiddos!" Tao dajie said. The boss pat Dy on his back.

"Thank you Tao dajie!" I told her.

"How did you manage to answer all of it? It was hard and scary at the same time. By the time we got the first clue, there was so little time left for us to choose the correct answer." She told us.

"My ears were ringing because of her screams." The boss added jokingly.

"Well this girl here figured most of the answers." Didi said proudly.

"Don't give me all the credit. You were the one who figured out the hints for clues. It was actually a teamwork. And we both love horror movies." I told them.

The couple looked at us knowingly. Translation: We frequently watch horror movies together.

Dylan and I just nodded imperceptibly.

I grabbed some drinks for both Dylan and I. He laced his fingers with mine under the table when I got back.

"Thanks Yue!"

After 45 minutes the buzzer sounded. Team Killer also failed.

When Kido and Wuyi came back, it was obvious they had a hard time. Wuyi was slightly pale and Kido was somehow annoyed.

"That was so scary. Why did they have to set it up on the woods? And the clues were so hard to find." Kido complained.

"I can't even search properly. The background sound was already creepy enough." Wu yi added.

"It was hard for us too. Got a lot of jump scares out there." Dylan agreed.

"Well lucky for you two. You actually found all the clues." Kido said.

"Don't worry about it. These two are hardcore horror addicts that's why." Tae dajie explained.

"Great job you guys." Wuyi complimented us.

We had our snacks and the party was now in full swing. Kido, Wuyi, Dylan and I were dancing on the dance floor. Dylan and Kido were both teaching Wuyi and I their swag moves. I tried copying them but ended up laughing so hard instead.

The producer who briefed us stood on the makeshift stage and asked for the music to be stop for awhile.

"I would just like to award the winner for our Scary Treasure Hunt. May I call on the Arkham couple. Dylan and Yue please come forward." Dylan and I went towards the front. He handed each of us a box. When we opened it, it contained the latest model of DSLR camera.

"Since we are here in Arxan and there are a lot of beautiful sceneries, we decided to gift you with something that would help you keep some memories of this place. We hope this would serve as a reminder of your wonderful experiences here." The crowd clapped all around us.

"We thank you for this gift. We will surely treasure it in our hearts. It's the best prize I could ever receive. I will really make use of it." Dylan said, he passed me the microphone.

"Thank you so much for letting me be a part of this production. I will forever keep every memories I have here in my heart and with this camera." I added.

And with that the party continued. Dylan and I took a couple shot with our new cameras. Each of us having our own copies. We also took some pictures with the other members as well as the staffs and the producers. It was a night to remember.

It was almost midnight and Tao dajie, boss, Wuyi, Kido, Dylan and I were the ones left that are awake.

We were huddled in the living room deciding to share scary stories with each other. According to Dylan, Halloween night isn't complete without these stories. A bit childish, but these people are like a second family to me already. So I want to treasure every moment of it.

It was Dylan's turn first since he was the one who suggested it.

"I remember when I was a kid, we used to live in the house of my grandma. One night, I woke up in the middle of the night. I wasn't sure at first why I woke up but I actually heard a woman crying eerily near my bedroom window. I cried so hard that night that my mom let me sleep with them in their room. I finally fell asleep while holding her hand. Turns out there was really a female ghost hunting the street where my grandma lives. The neighbors actually has their own stories about hearing her cry."

He finally finished his story. My heart was hammering in my chest. I could actually watch horror movies, but scary stories shared like this creeps the hell out of me. I shivered as I felt goosebumps form in my arms. Suddenly Dylan's hand grab one of my shoulders at the same time he shouted 'boo!' I shrieked so loud that the others laughed.

I slapped him on his arms a couple of times. Annoyed by his teasing. "DYLAN!" I said. He was laughing so hard he ended up lying on the floor.

It was now Kido's turn after the brief interruption.

"Well it' s actually my cousin's story. She used to own this doll that's on a walker, it laughs and runs around whenever you play with it with the remote control. It was bedtime so my aunt decided to place the doll on top of the shelf to prevent my cousin from playing with it past her bedtime. She went in the kitchen to turn off the lights. But when she came back the doll was back on the floor. No one could've moved it since everybody was asleep except for my aunt."

"What did your aunt do with the doll?" Wuyi asked him.

"I heard she threw it away and told my cousin that it got broken." He finished.

And on the story telling goes. Tao dajir talked about her scary experience on her dorm while in college, the boss shared his story about a child's laughter in his old apartment and Wuyi shared the voices he sometimes hear while trying ro record a song in his studio.

Suddenly the lights flickered. Tao dajie and I shrieked. I held the clothes of the closest person to me which was Wuyi's. Once the light settled, I immediately let go, grateful that nobody else noticed except for him. He blushed due to what I've done.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. He just nodded.

I turned to look at the opposite direction and saw the hard look on Dylan's face. Uh oh. I spoke too soon. He actually saw what happened.

I tried to catch his eyes but he was trying hard to avoid my glance. I just sighed. It wasn't my intention to grab Wuyi first. I just got so surprise that I acted out of instinct.

"Okay kiddos. I guess it's bedtime. We still have a lot of things tomorrow. The party doesn't excuse us from our chores. We only get an extra hour of sleep tomorrow." Tao dajie said.

"Goodnight kiddos." Boss added.

"Goodnight!" The four of us replied in unison.

I grabbed my new camera and bid goodnight as well since I was still shaken from the events earlier. I desperately wanted to hide under my blankets. I know Dylan is still pissed about my little mishap awhile ago so I decided to give him some space to cool off.

"Goodnight guys!" I waved at them, not waiting for any response, I proceeded towards my room.


	5. No Fear in Love

Once I was safely locked inside my room, I discarded my costume and change into my comfortable pajamas. I immediately washed the makeup off my face. I folded the costume carefully and returned it to the black bag. After doing all of it to dirstract myself, I managed to lie down and enclose myself under my comforter.

It was like all the sounds outside were heightened. You know the feeling of being scared at night? The shadows seemed to form shapes, you hear the rustling of the trees as if somebody's scratching the window, the faint sound of footsteps- I stopped. Those were actual footsteps I'm hearing. And it's getting nearer because it was getting louder.

My heart beat so fast like it would jump out of my throat. Suddenly there was a loud knock on my door. I was so terrified that I fell down from the bed. The knock kept on coming.

"Whose there?" I grabbed the closest thing next to me as a weapon. I looked at it and saw that it was my hairbrush. Wow, Yue. What are you, Ghostbrushers? I decided to keep it since it's better than nothing.

I crept towards the door still huddled in my comforter.

"Yue? Are you still awake?" I breathed deeply once I recognized Dylan's voice. I discarded the hairbrush and comforter, then quickly opened the door. He was now on his hoodie and pajamas. I pulled him inside and hugged him so tight, as if my life was hanging on it.

I felt him rub my back soothingly.

"It's okay Yue. I'm here. I can feel your heartbeat. You were really scared weren't you?" His voice filled with concern.

I just nodded, still unable to speak. We stood like that for a few more minutes before the slience was broken.

"What were you doing anyway? You took your time opening the door."

"I was looking for a weapon, I actually thought you were a ghost or something even scarier." I explained. I heard him chuckle.

"You wanted to fight off a ghost? Well what was your weapon of choice then?" He asked curiousity lacing his voice.

I hid my face on his chest in embarassment.

"My hairbrush." I uttered voice muffled. His chest rumbled with his laughter.

I hit him on his arm.

"What? I picked up the first thing I found. I had to defend myself." I defended.

"Always the strong Yue even though you're afraid." I felt him ruffle the top of my hair.

I sighed.

"Are you still mad Dy?" I asked him now that my heartbeat returned to its normal rhythm, I wondered about his thoughts regarding the incident awhile ago.

"No. I'm sorry Yue. I wasn't mad, I got jealous and for the wrong reasons. I didn't notice how scared you were until the moment you grabbed unto Wuyi ge. But instead of comforting you I actually got pissed. Sorry."

"It's okay. It was out of instinct by the way. I really got scared because of the stories." I admitted.

"I know. That's why I ran here the moment I was sure Kido was asleep. You can't sleep can you?"

"Yeah." I said in a small voice.

"Aiyo, my girlfriend can be a scaredy cat sometimes." He brushed my hair with his fingers. I slapped him on his back.

"I got overwhelmed. I mean the treasure hunt, the stories then the flickering lights afterwards. It got to me." I whined at him.

"It's okay. I actually like it for a change. You're so adorable." He mused.

"Shut up and just hug me." I demanded.

"Your wish is my command." He said.

We were now lying on my bed. It was a bit small so we were so close together. He placed my head on his chest. I was finally calming down because of the steady rhythm of his breath.

"You're small but terrible aren't you?" He suddenly asked.

"Why? I know I'm small. Got a problem with that?"

He chuckled. "See? You're so feisty. I was so proud of you earlier during the hunt. The way you answered those questions, you were so determined to finish the game. I can't help but brag about you in front of everyone."

"You're competitiveness is rubbing off on me Dy. I was confident earlier because I knew you were there with me."

"Really? I actually thought you can handle it all on your own. Moments like this, you holding on to me because you're afraid actually makes me happy. It makes me feel that I'm actually protecting you and doing my duty as your boyfriend." I lifted myself on my elbow to look at him.

"Why would you even say that Dy? You're doing a pretty great job. You're one of the reasons I've been outgoing since we got together. Your free spirit makes me want to enjoy the world. It makes me think there's a lot of things out there for me to experience and savor."

He grinned. "Really? Then I'm glad I was able to help out. You just needed a little push Yue. And now you're a butterfly ready to spread her beautiful wings. And I'm honored to be the first one to see it." He said then planted a kiss on my mouth. I returned it and smiled afterwards.

"Thank you for staying with me Dy. I actually felt calmer the moment I saw you outside." I laid back on his chest.

"Anytime Yue. Never be afraid to tell me how you feel. I can be an ass sometimes but I will always try my best to catch you when you fall."

"Gosh, I have the sweetest boyfriend." I said placing a kiss on his chest.

"And I have the most violent girlfriend." I slapped his chest.

"Just kidding. I have the fiercest, most beautiful, adorable girlfriend. And I'm so proud to call her mine."

I nodded. "Yours Dy. Always. And you're mine, got it?" I answered.

"Yes ma'am. Do you still feel scared?" He asked.

"Not anymore." He pulled out his phone and earphones. He placed one of the earbuds on my ear and the other on his. I smiled, it was another one of his favorite hiphop songs.

And with that we fell asleep. Legs tangled and hearts at peace. The horrors of the night quickly forgotten, washed away by sweet nothings. And suddenly it turned into Halloween Lovin'.

* * *

A/N: Hi loves! Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate your reviews. It means so much to me. I hope I get to write more stories about Diyue and share it with you guys. Let's enjoy the universe of the King and Moon. Here's to us!


End file.
